A High Pressure Situation
by Lovelihead
Summary: Beca can honestly say she has been in worse situations. A wet, naked Chloe Beale between her thighs? There is very little to complain about, even if it does involve a bath. Chloe convinces a reluctant Beca to take a bath with her.


_**I don't even know what to say. This is just pure, unashamed, gratuitous smut. If you're looking for some semblance of a plot this can be read in the Anchor universe but if you don't want to taint the fluff that's fine too.**_

 _ **Also this is my first time writing smut between two people with the same pronouns and wow. Respect to everyone who does this on the regular.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Enjoy xx**_

* * *

"Why don't you like baths?" Chloe pouts, wandering back out from the en suite bathroom where Beca can hear the distant sound of water running. 

It's Friday evening and Beca's laying on their bed, scrolling through her emails on her phone. She had been working tirelessly over the past few months on producing hers and Emily's debut album. Everything was slowly coming together, but not without a whole lot of stress and hard work put into it. The recording, mixing and production of the album was just about complete and she had moved on to organising a release.

But Beca could definitely feel the exhaustion from months of ridiculous hours and constant stress catching up with her.

Also, not to mention the pressure for her debut album to be a success was steadily fraying at her nerves and burning a hole right through her insides.

"I don't know," she sighs, glancing up at Chloe's robe-clad form, "They're so boring. You just sit in water and wait to prune, there are so many other things I could be doing instead."

"They're not boring, they're _relaxing,_ " Chloe chides, breezing around the room collecting some candles, "You could learn a thing or two about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Beca dismisses, rolling her eyes.

"Have you spoken to Emily lately?" Chloe asks, suddenly standing perched with one knee propped against the bed beside her.

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's good, just a bit stressed out about the album I think," Beca locks her phone and throws it down beside her, shifting slightly to look up at Chloe.

"Hmm," Chloe purrs.

Suddenly Beca feels the bed dip as Chloe presses her weight into it and swings her other leg over Beca's hips in one fluid motion.

"Hello," Beca smiles, slightly bewildered as she brings her hands down to Chloe's bare thighs and trails them just under the material of her silk robe.

"Hello," Chloe smiles, stooping low to press a gentle kiss to Beca's lips.

She pauses for a moment as she looks into Beca's eyes attentively beforecontinuing, "You know," she sighs, "No matter what happens with the album you're still _so_ talented and amazing and wonderful."

Beca groans, flushing and grimacing under the praise.

"I _mean_ it," Chloe squeezes her thighs against Beca's hips as she sits up straight again, "And I've heard the album so I _know_ it's going to be a hit," she smirks, resting her hands on Beca's ribcage, "But you need to stop stressing and stop being so hard on yourself, I _love_ you."

"I love you too," Beca murmurs, her wandering hands slowly inching upwards until fingertips are plucking at the elastic of lace underwear.

Chloe sighs, smiling down at her as she shifts her hips. She leans forward again, sliding the full length of her body against Beca's as she presses a kiss to her lips that Beca can only describe as somehow being both sweet and dirty.

"Come have a bath with me," Chloe whispers against her lips enticingly, smirking as she feels Beca's fingers clench at her hip.

"Nooo," Beca whines, her hands curling beneath the material of Chloe's underwear to grasp at the flesh of her ass.

"Come on," Chloe sighs, "I promise," her hand begins to creep beneath Beca's shirt, "It'll be worth your while."

Her fingers reach the underside of Beca's breast and she runs two fingers back and forth there as she watches Beca's face closely.

"You play dirty, Beale," Beca sighs, acquiescing under her touch.

Suddenly, Chloe's hand is retracting from her shirt and the warm, soft weight of her body is gone.

"Better come help clean me up then babe," she chirps, peering mischievously over her shoulder as she disappears back into the bathroom.

Beca just shakes her head and climbs to her feet to follow.

* * *

They're pressed together in the tub, Chloe sitting between her legs and resting her back against Beca's chest.

Beca can honestly say she _has_ been in worse situations.

A wet, naked Chloe Beale between her thighs? There is very little to complain about, even if it does involve a bath.

Still, they had been sitting in the tub for over five minutes now so, true to form, Beca had found herself becoming antsy and her mind had begun to wander.

"I have an idea," she smiles, placing a gentle kiss to Chloe's temple, which causes her to sigh with contentment.

Twisting her torso to reach behind herself, Beca pulls at the plug and allows some water to drain from the tub.

Chloe turns to look over her shoulder, letting out an indignant whine as an irritated pout adorns her features, "What are you doing? I don't want to get out yet."

Beca presses another kiss to Chloe's skin, this time against her right shoulder blade, "We're not."

She continues to trail open-mouthed kisses over Chloe's shoulder, laving the skin with her tongue as her arms coil around Chloe's waist.

"I have to say babe," Chloe huffs, crossing her arms across her chest as the water gradually dips below breasts, "A bath is a lot less relaxing when you're only sitting in four inches of water."

"Can you just," Beca laughs exasperatedly, cutting herself off before she imprudently says ' _shut up_ ', "…Wait?"

Chloe lets out a short hum and tuts as she shivers at her newly exposed flesh.

Beca presses another kiss to her skin as she replaces the plug.

"You're going to," Beca's voice is right next to her ear now, breath fanning across her cheek as she speaks, "Really like this," her lips brush against her jaw, "I promise."

Chloe's body feels decidedly warmer when Beca's tongue darts out to trace the shell of her ear and a hand slowly begins to trail across the sensitive skin of her abdomen.

"Beca…" Chloe sighs, arching her back slightly, she lets her head drop backwards until it's resting on Beca's shoulder. Her arms fall limply to her sides, placed against Beca's knees where they bracket her hips.

Using her fingers to draw a smooth, swirling pattern across the skin of Chloe's stomach, Beca watches as her eyelids flutter closed. Slowly, softly, she ghosts her hand upward until her fingertips brush the underside of a breast and Chloe's breath hitches.

Chloe's so preoccupied by the palm sliding upward to tug at straining flesh that she barely notices the other hand that trails down her side, until nails are softly scratching at her inner thigh.

Turning her head until her lips are pressed against Beca's cheek, Chloe can almost feel her girlfriend's self-satisfied smirk form beneath her lips, "You're being a tease."

"Yeah," Beca breathes, the fingers of one hand pulling at her breast, as her other brushes right over the crease where thigh turns into something more, "But you _love_ it."

Chloe can do little more than hum in agreement as she shifts her hips in desperation.

It was the wrong move, obviously, because Beca's hand that had been deliciously alternating between the pebbled flesh of her breasts quickly and forcefully clamps around her midsection, nails biting into her hip, as she holds Chloe's body still against her own.

No words pass between them, but after five seconds or so pass, and Chloe has stilled, Beca loosens her grip and her fingers continue their journey toward the apex of her thighs.

Turning her head slightly to where Chloe's lips are still pressed against her cheek, Beca runs her tongue across her top lip gently before tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Chloe feels as though her attention is being pulled firmly in opposing directions; the hot, pressing mouth against her own making it difficult to breathe, and the distractingly firm presence of fingers, now circling her entrance and trailing upward through slick flesh, making her blood rush beneath her skin.

Feeling almost certain that the limits of her sanity are going to be exceeded at any given moment, she succumbs to the feeling and simply waits to inevitably come crashing in on herself.

"Good girl," Beca murmurs against her mouth as Chloe's entire body quakes. "Now," the fingers of the hand not currently circling through wetness tap one, two, three times against Chloe's cheek. Not firmly enough to jar her, just enough to catch her attention and force her eyes open.

They're bleary, unfocussed, as she tries to rein in her breath and look into Beca's eyes.

"Come here," Beca's voice is gentle, but her hand abruptly halts its movement between Chloe's legs so a moan of disapproval rings throughout the bathroom. "Don't worry," Beca laughs, tugging Chloe further up her body so that they're not so much laying on one another anymore, but sitting up.

Beca leans forwards slightly, her breasts pressing into Chloe's back as she does so. Chloe runs her fingers absentmindedly along Beca's thighs, rolling her head back against Beca's shoulder as she allows herself to be jostled by the movement.

Beca turns on the faucet which protrudes from the wall in the centre of the tub. She's unable to refrain from pressing a line of sucking kisses along Chloe's jaw, which is right beside her face, as she tests the temperature and pressure against her wrist.

"You're so beautiful," she hums against the soft skin behind Chloe's ear, whispering gently, "Tell me if this is too much…"

Pitching her body forward slowly, Beca uses the momentum to slide them both toward the stream of water. Her eyes dart between Chloe's dazed, slightly confused expression, to where she's situating her girlfriend.

After a few moments, she hits her target and the stream of water flows right between Chloe's thighs.

"Oh," Chloe's entire body jerks at the sensation, her face lighting up with surprise, "Beca…" she moans, "Shit."

"Is it," Beca brushes some loose tendrils of hair away from Chloe's face as she watches the way her hips have begun to roll and her eyelids flutter, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Chloe breathes reverently as she writhes against Beca's body, "Yes, _oh."_

Beca watches Chloe's body in awe. The way she moves is like a work of art coming to life right in front of her eyes. Muscles dance beneath skin as her entire body twitches and shifts against the steady stream of water washing over her sensitive flesh.

"You're so beautiful," she murmurs in awe for the second time that night, mostly to herself than anything, as she presses a gentle kiss against Chloe's bared throat, "How does it feel?"

Chloe almost chokes on her breath as she arches upward, "Good," she hooks one leg over the edge of the tub as she moans and grabs onto Beca's thigh with bruising pressure, "Good, I need… fuck, more."

With no preamble, Beca leans forward again and adjusts the controls to intensify the water pressure.

"How's that?" she husks, nipping at Chloe's earlobe.

Chloe just keens in response, her entire body shuddering.

Gripping onto Chloe's thigh, Beca pulls a little, testing her flexibility as nails bite into flesh. The action spreads Chloe even wider and she gasps and shakes as her hips roll against the stream of water.

"This is…" Chloe's staccato breaths make it difficult for her to speak, "God, I…"

"I know, baby."

Beca knows that Chloe is close, she can see it in the way the muscles of her abdomen flutter, can feel it in the way her thigh twitches and flexes against the palm of her hand. She can hear it in the desperate, mewling gasps that flow from Chloe's throat almost constantly at this point.

Pressing her free hand against Chloe's pelvis, Beca attempts to control her erratic movements best she can. Pushing her hips flush to Chloe's ass, she slowly begins grinding her body in small circles, which in turn guides Chloe's hips in a similar movement.

Chloe cries out and Beca has to use all of her strength, pulling on Chloe's thigh and pushing against her abdomen as she rolls against her in order to stop her from thrashing against the pleasure.

"Come here," Beca mumbles heatedly, "Come here," she bites at Chloe's jaw and presses a messy, wet kiss against her cheek.

Chloe's head drops to the side obediently, but she can do little more than gasp and sob as Beca presses heated tongue-filled kisses against her open mouth.

"I'm g- _fuck_ ," Chloe cries and shakes so hard that Beca's grip against her thigh has turned white knuckled.

They're still kissing messily, dirtily. Beca knows it's unfair how deep she has her tongue inside Chloe's mouth right now, she knows it's unfair that she's assaulting nearly every one of her senses.

She knows that she should give her a moment to catch her breath and try to come to her senses before the world comes crashing down around her.

But Beca also knows that Chloe always tastes impossibly sweeter in these moments; with her tongue moving languidly and filthily against her own, and her scorching breath panting directly into her mouth. Beca gets off on inhaling her raspy breaths into her own lungs like a drug. She adores the way indignant little whines flow from Chloe's pretty mouth and vibrate against her lips when she's simultaneously overstimulated, and yet can't get enough.

Chloe's humming almost constantly against her lips and into her mouth at this point. Her body is drawn tight like a bow as she bathes Beca's face in heady, pleasure-soaked breaths of air – hot, thick, and heavy, rattled loose and pulled deep from within her chest by way of throaty, lust-filled moans.

With one final swivel and thrust of her hips, Chloe goes silent. Beca presses firmly against her back and lets her own heady breaths flow into Chloe's open, gaping mouth as they both still; pausing in a pleasure-filled limbo as Chloe's body crests.

Her body is arched and flexed, unmoving in the water and, even though her eyes are slammed shut, her eyelashes flutter frantically as her lips quiver.

Beca's eyes dance across every inch of Chloe's face and body; from the crease between her brow, to her parted lips, across her flushed chest, her pleasure-curled toes, to the deliciously sinful image of water pressing incessantly against pink flesh.

Beca is in awe.

A long enough amount of time passes that she becomes marginally concerned about Chloe not having taken a breath. It almost feels as though they're suspended in time.

With a sharp, pointed cant of her hips against Chloe's, everything seems to come back to life. All of the air that Chloe had been holding in her lungs is finally expelled as she moans long, and loud into the steam-filled air. Beca can feel the way the muscles of Chloe's abdomen tense and release beneath the palm of her hand as her entire body coils and shakes with her orgasm.

Beca's grip on Chloe's thigh is no match for the strength that girl possesses, especially mid climax, so during a particularly forceful undulation of her body, Chloe kicks her leg and slips right out of Beca's slick grasp.

Water splashes over the lip of the tub, soaking the floor as Chloe writhes uncontrollably against both Beca's body and the unrelenting stream of water that is taking her breath away.

Chloe twists her body away from the faucet so that the pressure hits against the flesh on the outside of her thigh instead. Pulsating waves of pleasure flood her body from head to toe as she gasps for breath and presses her cheek against Beca's collarbone with a whimper.

"I've got you," Beca hums, rubbing soothing circles against Chloe's hip as her orgasm slowly, but surely, begins to recede.

Leaning forward, Beca places a gentle kiss to the crown of Chloe's head as she turns the faucet off.

"God, you were so…" Beca murmurs in awe, trailing her fingertips lightly up and down Chloe's still trembling arm, "I've never seen you come like that."

Chloe's deep breaths falter for a moment as she swallows audibly. Beca's not entirely certain whether Chloe has even heard her, let alone would be capable of a response. She continues to pepper delicate kisses across Chloe's forehead as she comes down from her high, laying sprawled out sideways across Beca's body with her face tucked into her shoulder.

"B- Beca," Chloe sighs eventually, breath evening more with each passing second.

Beca hums in acknowledgement, craning her neck to try and peer at her girlfriend's bewildered face as she sweeps a damp lock of auburn hair out of Chloe's still-closed eyes.

"You mean to tell me," Chloe says, pausing as she licks her lips and takes a steadying breath, "We've lived in this apartment for over two years and that's the first time we've ever done _that."_

Beca chuckles, low and throaty, the sound emanating from somewhere deep in her chest, her body rumbling against Chloe's.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Chloe continues, sounding equal parts breathless and offended.

"I've never done that either, if that's what you're asking," Beca squeezes Chloe's bicep, "It was just an idea I had."

"Yeah, a great one," Chloe shifts slightly in her arms, twisting so they're face to face, "You deserve a Nobel Prize."

"I'll gladly accept," Beca presses her smile against the tip of Chloe's nose, "I'd like to thank my girlfriend," she purrs her mock speech against Chloe's face as she presses feather-light kisses down the slope of her nose and across her cheekbone, "For being sexy as hell," another kiss, "And inspiring this ingenious idea, "another, "The noises she makes when she comes are so fucking hot," she's reached her temple now, "Her face…" Beca's warm breath streams over the shell of Chloe's ear and down her neck as she takes the lobe between her teeth, nipping lightly, "You guys have _no idea_."

"Beca…" Chloe whines.

"Mmm?" Beca's voice is magnified due to her close proximity, tongue trailing a scorching arc over the shell of her ear.

Chloe whimpers suddenly, an almost pained and desperate mewling sound as she jerks out of Beca's grasp.

The sudden flurry of activity shocks Beca, and she's left dumbstruck and weightless when Chloe bursts into action, rising to her knees and grasping at Beca's hips with bruising pressure.

Despite her mussed, slightly damp hair, flushed skin, and lust-blown pupils Chloe's face is stern and resolute. Almost unnerving.

Tugging firmly, she pulls Beca up and out of the water, depositing her on the tiled ledge separating the tub from the wall. She wastes no time, swooping in to press a heated and frantic kiss against Beca's open mouth.

Beca's mind reels at the stark change in pace and does her best to keep up.

"God," she moans against Chloe's punishing mouth, "I love how strong you are," she gasps out when Chloe gives her a moment of reprieve, using her lips to burn a trail down Beca's throat and over her chest, "It's so hot, _Jesus_ Chlo..."

Chloe's response is muffled, lost around the nipple that she's bathing with attention.

Beca's hands move haphazardly over Chloe's back, trailing without direction as she loses herself under Chloe's lips, tongue, and teeth.

Before Beca's brain has even caught up, Chloe is kissing her way down her sternum; lips trailing a red-hot path around Beca's belly button.

Beca can almost feel the warmth from Chloe's mouth sink into her skin, transforming into liquid heat that coils tightly at her core. She loses herself in the feeling and lets her shoulders fall back, finding much needed support in the wall behind her. Her head thumps hard against the solid surface as Chloe's fingers coil tightly beneath her knee and, moments later, teeth are nipping at the flesh of her inner thigh.

"You taste so good," Chloe mumbles against the crease of Beca's thigh, "You _look_ so good."

Any intentions of a verbal response from Beca are lost when Chloe drags a sinfully slow, broad stroke of her tongue right from Beca's entrance all the way up through her folds to her clit.

She gasps and clenches, one hand grasping against the edge of the tile for support as the other threads through Chloe's hair.

Chloe hums in approval as she repeats the action before dipping lower to skirt her tongue around Beca's entrance.

Beca's fully aware that she has been dripping wet since the instant the idea to pleasure Chloe with the faucet had entered her mind.

Maybe even earlier than that, when she had watched as Chloe pranced around their bathroom, humming as she peeled her underwear down her legs and settled herself between Beca's parted thighs in the first place.

Or even the instant Chloe had sat astride her in their bed.

It doesn't matter, really, all that matters is that Chloe is suddenly flattening her tongue and dragging it against her inner walls and _oh god._

It's almost too much.

Chloe had always been a spirited, determined, and eager person. Beca had known that since the very first moment she'd laid eyes on her at the activities fair. Despite her initial aversion to Chloe's sunny disposition and lack of personal boundaries, these traits had grown to become quite endearing as a friend and fellow a capella teammate.

And as a girlfriend.

Well, suffice to say, as a girlfriend they were a little more than endearing.

Chloe always gave her one hundred per cent in everything she did when it came to their relationship. Whether it was with communication, understanding, affection, or sex, Beca had never had a more attentive lover.

She had never had someone be as finely tuned to her body as Chloe was. It was almost as though Chloe could _feel_ what she was doing to her and knew exactly where and how to touch her at the precise right moment to shatter her sanity and send her careening into white hot abyss of bliss.

It's all too much.

She's panting and sighing and clenching her walls around Chloe's dexterous tongue. It's hot, and sinful, and _glorious_ , but it's not getting her there and she knows Chloe knows that. She knows Chloe knows how to build her up, how to tease her until she's out of her mind with desire.

She knows Chloe knows it drives her insane, in the most delicious way.

"Chloe…" she whines, and she's _not_ begging; Beca Mitchell doesn't beg. But its inflected with just enough pleasure soaked anguish to make Chloe draw her tongue back out from _inside_ her slowly, dirtily until she's smirking up at Beca from between her parted thighs.

Beca tries to ignore the way Chloe's tongue darts out to taste the gloss on her lips.

She even has the audacity to look innocent; eyes wide and doey, lips slightly parted, and head bowed.

All whilst she licks _Beca_ from her lips.

It's an image.

"Do you need something, baby?" Chloe questions, voice gentle and only laced with the tiniest hint of mirth.

Beca squeezes her eyes shut in desperation, huffing a breath, "You _know_ what I need," she replies simply.

There's a brief pause where she hears the water shift and swirl, and then all of a sudden warm breath is fanning across her face, "Yeah," Chloe's voice is low, "But I want to hear you say it, is that so bad?"

When Beca pries her eyes back open, her heart almost stops. Chloe is right in front of her face, close enough to kiss, her eyes (and lips) shining with arousal.

"I," Beca chokes, eyes flitting down to Chloe's mouth, the same mouth that had been _fucking_ her moments before, "I want to come. I want you to make me come."

And in a heartbeat, Chloe is smashing her lips against Beca's, tongue pressing inside incessantly. Beca can taste herself on Chloe's tongue and it sends a fresh bout of liquid heat rushing down her spine and into her core.

Beca barely even registers the muffled sigh of, "Gladly," pressed against her lips and into her mouth before she feels Chloe's fingers curling inside of her and pressing _right there._

"Jesus," she chokes, lips breaking away from Chloe's as she pants and whines.

Chloe's fingers are precise and deft, pressing and curling against the front of her walls with practiced skill as her palm slides against the length of her, offering just enough stimulus to steal the breath right from Beca's lungs.

Beca can't even keep her eyes open, her arms are wrapped tightly around Chloe's shoulders, nails digging into flesh as her body clenches and rolls.

She's faintly aware of the sound of water splashing and flowing moments before she feels soft lips surround her clit and suck. With Chloe's body lowering those few inches, Beca's hands have found themselves in Chloe's hair, weaving and tugging.

Fingers continue to curl inside of her mercilessly as Chloe's tongue swirls and her lips suck; an unrelenting barrage of stimulus.

Beca's thighs wrap themselves around Chloe's back, heels digging into flesh and thighs squeezing against her ears as she plants one palm behind her on the tile to gain leverage. The other is still fisted in Chloe's hair, nails biting and scratching at Chloe's skull as Beca does everything within her power and strength to keep Chloe _right there._

Chloe gasps and moans at the feeling of her hair being tugged persistently, painfully.

Beca had discovered pretty early on in their relationship that hair pulling was a _serious_ turn on for Chloe. And, really, who was she to deny.

Also, the tiny little hums and moans of approval did wonderful, wonderful things when they were pulled from Chloe's pretty mouth, vibrating right against where she was sucking _so_ persistently, so dutifully.

"Make me come, _please,"_ Beca almost doesn't even register the words until they were already spoken, falling from her lips and thickening the tension and desperation within the room tenfold.

And no, she still wasn't begging…. Just _helpfully suggesting_.

Either way, Chloe doubles down her efforts moaning, pressing, curling and sucking. Beca feels the pool of liquid heat that had been steadily accumulating at the base of her spine begin to burn hotter, and brighter. A string of barely audible praise and muffled moans tumble from her open mouth as the heat begins to spread through her entire body.

Prying her eyes open, she glances down on a whim and meets Chloe's gaze. She almost jolts in surprise, not expecting to be met with the vision of Chloe watching her so heatedly, so intensely. The blue of her eyes is so much darker and glassier than usual, pupils blown wide with lust.

That look alone almost sends her careening over the edge.

With another particularly forceful stroke of Chloe's fingers, Beca's eyes are slamming shut of their own volition and her head is rolling backwards against the wall.

Beca's only half conscious of her actions when the hand she had resting behind her blindly reaches forward to prise one of Chloe's hands off her hip and lace their fingers together.

She registers Chloe's hand squeezing her own, and a thumb trailing over her knuckles affectionately just before the white heat swirling inside of her snaps and floods, burning any semblance of intelligent thought to nothing.

She gasps and rocks her hips, entire body undulating with the force of her orgasm as she squeezes Chloe's hand firmly and yanks on her hair with the other.

Slowly, gradually, she begins to come down from the high. Gasping for breath and shaking, her crushing grip on Chloe's hand lessens until their fingertips are barely twined together, and the fist in her hair morphs into delicate weaving fingers that pet absently.

Chloe's still humming and lapping against her centre languidly, easing her down and finding delight in the way every gentle press of her tongue against Beca's sensitive flesh sends a new wave of tremors rocking through her body.

"Stop," Beca laughs, pulling feebly at Chloe's hair and cheek with her hands to drag her away from where she's placing tender, barely there, teasing kisses against Beca's folds.

With one final kiss pressed against her pelvic mound, Chloe slowly slides up her body until they're face to face.

"Hello," Chloe smiles breathlessly, her palms coming up to cup Beca's cheeks.

"Hello to you too," Beca laughs, face flushed.

Chloe leans in slowly, pressing a soft kiss against Beca's lips, sighing contentedly.

"So," Beca continues, tucking a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear, "I may have to have baths more often."

Chloe just laughs and nods in response.

Definitely.


End file.
